Locamente Enamorado
by Miausi
Summary: Ok aki le va.Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras leia un fan fic de otro usuario. La verdad no es la mejor pero es mi primera , espero que les guste.! :D :P XD Ron Luna. Despues del Deathly Hallows. Disfruten!


Locamente Enamorado

"El veneno de la Acromantula es muy peligroso si se ingiere impuro y sin diluir pero agregando…."

Ron dio un fuerte suspiro. Harry levanto la mirada de su libro de pociones. La sala Común estaba muy silenciosa, aunque estaba muy llena.

Todos los Griffyndors estaban estudiando para sus exámenes, sobre todos los de quinto y séptimo, que muy pronto tendrían sus TIMOs y sus EXTASÍs.

Harry volteo su atención de la sala y se fijo en Ron. Hermione y Ginny también lo estaba viendo con mirada perpleja e irritada.

-¿Ya nos vas a decir q tienes?- pregunto Harry irritado. No era la primera vez en el día que ese suspiro los distraía.

-Es que…es solo que-tartamudeo Ron.

-¡¡YA DINOS RONALD!!- dijo Ginny

-Ya, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-respondió RON

-Si ya sabemos que estas enamorado-respondió Ginny aburrida-pero queremos que nos cuentes más-

-OK, les voy a decir acerca de ella-Ron suspiro y volvió a hablar-ella es muy especial de muchos modos, también es muy bonita, con sus cabellos dorados cayéndole pro la espalda y esos ojos, sus ojos tan hermosos y…-

Ron había dejado de hablar ya que en ese momento Hermione y Ginny habían explotado en risitas tontas.

-¿Qué?-dijo bruscamente Ron

-Es solo que…-empezó Ginny pero no pudo terminar por sus risas.

-Es que…-trato de terminar Hermione pero al igual que Ginny no pudo con las risas.

Por fin se controlaron y las dos dijeron al unísono.

-¡Te gusta Luna Lovegood!-reclamaron.

Volvieron a sus risitas silenciosas .Las orejas de Ron se volvieron de un violento color de rosa. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Son buenas-dijo Harry para romper el silencio incomodo. Ron seguía muy rosa en la orejas.

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores de ese año para Harry. A las ocho de la noche de ese día y se había acordado, Ron le iba a declarar su amor a Luna el día siguiente. Harry seguía pensando que esa platica había sido una de las mejores que habían tenido. Una platica con su novia y sus dos mejores amigos, una platica que tal vez hace cuatro años les hubiera dado mucha pena.

La mañana siguiente hubo cierta emoción entre Harry, Ginny, Hermione y (especialmente) Ron. Bajaron al gran comedor junto aunque no comieron nada. Ninguno hablo hasta que Hermione tuvo el valor.

-Y ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Luna que erm… ¿Te gusta?-Ron volteo la cara de su plato sin comer, y volteo a ver el gran comedor, sus ojos se pararon en los cabellos de Luna, de repente se volvió de un tono verdoso.

Ese día nadie puso mucha atención a sus clases. Harry, Ginny y Hermione miraban a Ron con interés. Ya había pasado la mitad del día y ron seguía sin decirle a Luna acerca de su amor perdido y Loco que el tenia por Luna. Ron estaba tan distraído como los otros. Más lo pensaba, mas mal la idea le parecía. "¿Y si no le gusto y me humillo yo solo?" pensaba "¿Y si no le gusto?" se torturaba.

Los otros no le decían nada para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero cuando digo nada es NADA.

Ron se decía a si mismo "Cobarde" lo cual no mejoraba nada.

Para su mala suerte (pensó Ron) les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Ravenclaw. Fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos de tortura para Ron.

La campana sonó y los Ravenclaw y Griffyndor agarraron sus cosas y salieron. Ron vio un destello de rubio sucio. De la nada, Ron se lleno de valor y salio corriendo detrás de ella. Los Ravenclaw que iban al gran comedor los separaban más y más.

Por fin el paso se libro y Ron vio como Luna se iba al otro lado .Se alejaba mas y mas del gran comedor y Ron seguía detrás de ella.

-¡Luna, Luna!-grito Ron que aunque ya la había estado tan emocionado para contenerse. El le agarro el brazo con delicadeza y la volteo para que estuvieran cara a cara. Ella tenía una expresión de interés soñadora. A Ron lo enamoraba mas esa mirada, eso le quito un poco el valor, pero nunca tartamudeo.

-Luna,-dijo en casi un susurro pero Luna estaba tan cerca que ella lo oyó claramente- yo te quería decir que-suspiro-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, adoro tus ojos y tu boca y, y, y, tu todo-terminó Ron.

Estaba jadeando ya que en un omento se empezó a poner nervioso. Luna tenia una expresión en su cara que solo hizo que Ron la quisiera mas y que al mismo tiempo se pusiera mas nervioso. Luna estaba sonriendo, pero no solo su boca. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de estrellas, estaban mas abiertos de lo normal lo cual no daba la ilusión de locura, si no más mágica que nada. Su cara relucía con su sorpresa y felicidad y sin decir nada se acerco a Ron y antes de que lo besara Ron dio el primer paso. Fue un beso como ninguno que hayan imaginado. Los dos se quedaron ahí en ese pasillo, abrazados, los dos solos. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y las únicas dos cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar Ron eran "¡Lo hice!" y "Definitivamente Luna besa mejor que Lavander".

Solo regresaron en si cuando Peeves llego y los vio. Tuvieron que salir corriendo (agarrados de las manos). Para cuando llegaron a otro pasillo vacío, ya los dos estaban seguros que en unos momentos toda la escuela (que estaba cenando) iba a saber acerca de ellos. Se empezaron a reír hasta que Luna hablo.

-Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo para el pudín-dijo ella.

Pero Ron no estaba pensando en pudín, de hecho no estaba pensando en en la cena o en los demás, el solo pensaba en Luna.

-Te amo, Luna-susurro Ron.

Luna enrojeció un poco. Ron le dio un gentil beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, yo creo que alcanzaremos un poco de pudín-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Luna le agarro la mano y lo guió todo el camino al Gran Comedor. Tal y como lo habían predecido, Peeves se había encargado de decirle a todo mundo acerca de Ron y Luna. Entraron lentamente y por donde pasaban murmuros estallaban pero nunca antes le habían importado menos a Ron.

El y Luna se dieron un beso cuando se separaron. El llego y se sentó entre Ginny y Harry.

-y ¿Bueno?-pregunto Hermione.

Ron los volteo a ver. Sonrió.

–Todo bien.


End file.
